


Dark and Deep: Bloody Petopher Request

by what_immortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark, M/M, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: Requests from my Teen wolf blog being moved from Tumblr





	Dark and Deep: Bloody Petopher Request

Chris could slowly feel himself coming back to reality. His breathing was heavy and he struggled to even open his eyelids, much less get his eyes to focus. When he finally managed to get his eyes fully open and clear he wished he had stayed out longer. He took in his surroundings and blanched slightly. He was shackled by the hands and feet to a cold stone floor that was causing a chill on his bare back and chest despite the warmth permeating the small brick and stone room. He tried to shift but the spread eagle style in which he was chained allowed for very little movement, and the only door in the room was much to far to reach.

“I was wondering when you would wake up.”

He heard the chilling voice come from behind him, and even as he craned his neck to see the person who spoke he knew what he would find. “Peter.” He rasped, voice dry from the stagnant air in the room. Said werewolf looked down on him from where he stood in the shadowed corner of the room before slowly walking forward and around where Chris was chained to stand before him, just outside of where his legs were spread. To Chris’ shock the wolf was naked in front of him. 

“Argent.” Peter said decisively seemingly unperturbed by his nudity.

“What is this?” Chris asked pulling on his chains slightly.

“Oh, come now Argent, you can’t say you couldn’t see this coming. That we would always end up here. In the dark. Together.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“Don’t you?” Peter walked forward standing just in between Chris’ splayed legs before stepping over them and lowering his naked form to straddle Chris’ hips.

“Ever since high school our families have been at each others throats.” Peter said on a growl, slowly running a blunt nail across Chris’ own neck before continuing, ignoring Chris struggles to avoid the finger. “Your sister burned my entire family, so I killed her…and I paid dearly for it. Burned for a second time, in fact. Then your wife dies and my family gets the blame yet again. Then….” he said pausing to lean down, pressing his naked form along Chris' bare torso, “between your father, and your daughter, my nephew, my only living relative, and his pack are hunted down. Now Christopher, how do you think that makes me feel.” Peter sat back up on his last words and slowly ran his finger down from Chris’ neck to his chest circling a nipple causing Chris to try and buck him off.

“You’re mad Hale.”

“Oh, quite, I’m sure of it, but that doesn’t erase the fact that the only thing you and yours have ever given me was pain. Well tonight I’m going to change that, you will experience all the pain and humiliation I can give you, and you…well you will give me so much more.” 

Peter slowly scooted back to sit on Christopher’s thighs before starting to undo the belt of his jeans. “Because before the end of the night Christopher, you will have given me your heart.”

Chris tried to control the panic that suffused his veins during Peter’s speech, but when the wolf started to remove his his belt and unbutton his jeans Chris’ panic over-rid his training and he strained against the chains that held him. The cuffs cutting into his wrists and ankles causing small welts of blood to form.

Peter lifted himself off Chris just long enough to pull his jeans just below Chris’s ass before sitting heavily back on him again just below his cock. “What, what are you doing?” Chris whispered, fear clogging his throat as Peter ran a hand up his thigh, to brush his knuckles gently behind his balls. 

“Oh Argent, I think you know."Chris found his nerve again and focused his cold blue eyes on Peter. 

"You’ll never have me Peter, I’ll never break.”

“Oh you think so.” Peter said smirking, before pulling his hand away. “Let’s just see about that shall we.” Peter lowered himself fully then, crawling backward toward Chris’ feet, his muscular back and arms on full display as he moved like some great jungle cat, until his mouth was hovering over where Chris’ cock lay flaccid against his thigh. Peter looked at Chris, giving him one last smile before taking a long wet lick up Chris cock before swallowing it down his throat.

Chris couldn’t help the huff of air that left his chest as he closed his eyes, fighting against the warm wet heat of Peter’s mouth, as the wolf made a glorious suction and bobbed his head over and over. He swirled his tongued around the head of Chris’ cock and ran the flat of it up and down the vein before using his hands to fondle the hunter’s balls yet again.

Chris could feel the shame permeate his mind, as his body began to react against his will and harden in the wolf’s mouth. The wolf moaned his approval and his fervency notched up as he deep throat-ed Chris, humming, and sucking on his cock like a pro causing unwanted moans and grunts to fall from the hunter’s lips at the pleasure it caused.

“Hale…st…stop.”

Peter pulled off slowly looking at Chris, “Come now Christopher, the least you could do was say please.” Peter moved his wet lips over his teeth and swallowed Chris down again using more pressure and spit, the slick running down Peter’s chin as Chris jerked against him.

Chris bit his lips, but couldn’t help but beg. “Please…Peter, please stop.”

Chris was gritting his teeth, trying to keep himself from coming down the wolfs throat, making his head ache with the rush of pleasure and shame the hot, wet, heat the wolf made before he finally, blessedly pulled off of him. Peter moved slowly back up to Chris, nuzzling his bare stomach and chest, wiping the saliva that had spilled on his own chin all over the hunter before moving up to his mouth for a kiss.

Lost in his head, Chris’ briefly let Peter kiss him, sucking on his tongue before getting his wits again and attempting to bite the wolf. He just missed however, when the wolf pulled back, sitting his ass directly on his hard cock causing the hunter to twitch. “That wasn’t very nice Christopher.” Peter said pulling a knife from god only knew where, and running it up Chris' chest, slicing only slightly, before reaching his chin and brushing it against his beard before pulling it away.

Chris could see the red angry line up his body from the knife and little drops of blood forming where Peter had pushed harder. Peter growled at Chris and his eyes flashed blue, in what seemed to be excitement at what was to come. Peter reached back and grabbed Chris cock forcefully at the base before rising up on his knees and slicking Chris cock back and forth over his opening. Chris looked around and pulled at his chains over and over testing for any weakness he could find, praying something would stop this from happening.

Peter laughed on a light exhale of air at Chris struggles before growling again. “Look at me Christopher.” When Chris refused and kept looking anywhere but him Peter barked out louder, “Look. At. Me!”

Chris took a deep breath and slowly turned his head to glare the wolf. Murderous blue eyes meeting cold ice. Peter kept his eyes on his as he slowly slipped the head of Chris’ cock into his opening. He saw the hunter flinch at the pressure, and the shock in his eyes at Peter’s already lubed hole. Peter smiled and slowly lowered himself further taking in every minute detail of the hunter’s expression until he bottomed out, and his ass rested firmly on Chris’ thighs.Peter let out a low groan at the feeling of Chris’ thick cock seated inside of him, and ground his hips slightly to get accustomed to it. 

Chris nearly choked on his inhale at the movement his hands forming fists at the pleasure that coursed unwillingly through his body.Peter groaned again at Chris quivering struggle and slowly rose up and pushed fast and hard back down onto Chris’ cock. When the hunter moaned Peter repeated the motion, his thrusts becoming more vicious and wild each time. He rode Chris hard making him pant and groan against the strength of his thrusts. 

Chris could feel the cold stone at his back scratching more wounds on his bare skin, but he could hardly care at the exquisite, sickening, pleasure coursing though him. Peter slowed his thrusts, drawing them out, making Chris’ cock drag slowly out of him until just the head was still nestled inside, before slowly taking him back in causing Chris’ eyes to roll back in his head. The slower thrusts allowed Peter to rest one hand on Christ chest, pinching his nipple between his fingers as he cut shallow lines over the rest of his torso with the knife.

“I never thought you would feel this good Christopher,” Peter said leaning down to taste the blood welling on Christ chest and then moving his mouth to circle his nipple with his tongue before biting down. Christ arched up into the Peter’s mouth at the pain and shouting before the wolf pulled away with a smile and resumed his agonizing thrusts.

“You are going to experience your last pain, and your last pleasure with what you hate most. With Me.” At those words Peter picked up his pace and moaned obscenely as Chris’ cock brushed his prostate over and over. Chris tried to hold back, tried to struggle against the humiliating pleasure rolling through him, tightening his stomach, and drawing up his balls, but he couldn’t. He bit his lip in a futile attempt to hide his pleasured agony, but as his body convulsed and his come coated the inside of Peter’s ass slicking the way further he screamed his pleasure. His hips snapping up, body chasing what Chris’ mind reeled against.

“Oh god! Chris don’t, don’t stop.” Peter nearly yelled grinding Chris harder, as if Chris could keep his hips from slamming up with as much force as the chains allowed.

“I’ve got…nothing else…to give.” Chris grunted out each time Peter dropped down on his still hard cock. “Please….please…stop.” 

Peter ground down harder than before twisting his hips in the most obscene way causing Chris’ eyes to roll back in his head and come again, the pleasure spiking through him as he felt Peter convulse around him coming untouched on Chris’ cock. Peter’s warm ejaculate splashed his chest seconds before Chris’ breath was stole from him again as he felt the knife Peter had been cutting him lightly with throughout this nightmare force it’s way deep in his chest. 

Peter quivered looking down at the hunter’s pleasure pained expression before he turned the wicked blade and began to carve into the hunter’s chest. Chris screamed and tried to arch away from the blade, but the unforgiving stone floor stopped his movements.The hunter’s eyes shown with tears as his teeth gritted and blood freely flowed from his wrist and ankles at his struggles. Peter gasped at the movements the hunters involuntary spasms elicited but continued his work, the dying hunter's cock still nestled firmly inside him as he cut away flesh. Once he had as large enough and deep enough gash in the hunters chest he slowly slide his long fingers inside, leaning forward to whisper to Chris. 

“I’m claiming you now Christoper, delving deep inside, where no one else will ever touch you.” Chris’ breathing was stuttering and choking out of him in gurgled strains and Peter slowly brought his face down to where he cupped Chris’ heart in his hands. Chris’ head twitched to looked down, his eyes focused enough to see the horror of Peter giving a slow sensuous kiss to his bared heart. After the slow kiss Peter gave to Chris’ heart he looked up at the hunters face, his bloody lips forming a sadistic smile before saying, “Goodbye Christopher.”

He jerked and twisted his hand slowly pulling the hunters heart from it’s cavity, before he watched the light fade out of Christopher’s’ eyes, the hunters head cracking heavily back onto the stone floor, his open eyes blank and open. 

“I told you you would give me your heart tonight.” And as the hunter’s body slowly began to cool, Peter could finally feel the burn he could always feel in his skin cease.


End file.
